All Dried Up
by Dazze
Summary: Something bad happened to Yuta what could it be?
1. The Plot

All dried up  
  
message: this fic is a Yuta-Nina-Tsujiai fic but mainly this fic concentrates on YUTA...  
  
Maya's house  
  
Maya is making another weird potion for Nina in the Magic Kingdom  
  
"hehehe.. I shall get you this time Nina" Maya says as she mixes her potion in her cauldron  
  
After mixing the potion she puts some in her vail the glass thingy then she connects it o her omputer and says "PRACTICE"  
  
In school Lunch Break  
  
Nina and Ayu was sitting on the bench. Maya was sneaking behind them she then orders Lulu to distract the two while she makes her move.  
  
Lulu reveals herself and dances the two were amazed of the sight that they was seing. Maya gets Nina's paper bag and searches for food.  
  
"Hmm.. apple, jelly,bottle of water... The apple will do." she drops some of the potion on the apple. "Hehehe..." she returns the apple to the bag  
  
Then Maya whistled. Hearing the whistle Lulu stopped dancing and goes away. "Good work Lulu..Good work.." Evil laugh  
  
Ayu looks at her watch "Nina were gonna be late!" Ayu shouted "Hai!" they rushed towards the classroom  
  
Class is over  
  
Ayu escorts Nina to her house "Ohh I forgot to eat my apple" Nina grabs it from her bag and she was gonna eat but it suddenly disappears  
  
"huh where did it go?" Nina looks back and forth "What are you doing NIna?" Ayu asks "My apple it's gone" "What! But how" "How the heck should I know?"  
  
"Thats weird?" ayu asks herself   
  
Somebody shouts at Nina from behind "Ninaaa!!" both of them looks behind. They saw Yuta carrying her apple "So it was you.." Ayu sarcasticly says  
  
Yuta was very pleased about the joke that he pulled of to Nina THE DISAPPEARING APPLE TRICK  
  
Yuta was laughing "Hahaha!! Nina heres you apple Yuta stretches his arm. Nina tries to grab it but Yuta moves his arm away before Nina grabs it.  
  
Yuta was teasing Nina by stretching his arms upward so Nina can't reach the apple "AHH..your so like that!" Nina was still reaching for the apple  
  
The apple suddenly disappears and appears on Yuta's other hand and he finally takes a bite out of the apple.  
  
"Crunch..Grind..grind..munch..munch.."As Yuta was eating the apple he suddenly turns blue and spits the apple out "Ble..arg..ackk.. what kind of apple is this?"  
  
Yuta looks at the apple. The inside of the apple was green. Yuta sweatdropped "This apple is moldy" Yuta sticks his tongue out  
  
Yuta then throws the moldy apple to the waste can expecting to go in but it didn't. Yuta points his finger to the apple He's using magic  
  
But nothing happens "Huh? What the?" Yuta tries harder still pointing his finger to the apple. Trying to move it. but still nothing happens  
  
Yuta face becomes pale "Yuta-kun what happened?" Nina asks "My..magic..." Yuta faintly says "What about your magic?" Nina responded  
  
"I can't use my magic....!!" all of them sweatdropped "No this can't be happening no!!" Yuta panicks and walks around and around  
  
"Maybe all of us can't use magic today huh?" Yuta desperately asks Nina "Wait I'l try to use magic" Nina points at the apple and it levitated and goes in the trash bin  
  
"Well I can use magic" Nina says. Yuta faints...  
  
  
  
  
  
*   
  
  
  
  
  
message: Sorry for such a short chapter guys. Cause this is just one of those weird things that pops out of my mind. The next chapter will be up soon. So keep reading! Hahahaha!!... 


	2. What the!

All Dried Up  
  
message: If you have not noticed I updated chapter 1. Hope you enjoy chapter 2!  
  
Chapter 2: What the?!  
  
Yuta was lying on the bed. Nina's bed  
  
Yuta opens his eyes but the images are blurry "Where am I? Who are you" Yuta asks  
  
Nina was just staring at Yuta closely very close!  
  
"I've never thought that Yuta's face was soo cute" she says faintly  
  
Yuta remembers "My magic!" Yuta suddenly wakes up and hits Nina's head with his head  
  
BANG!  
  
After the collision  
  
"Yuta why did you do that for?" Nina says as she rubs her head  
  
"Owww..well that wouldn't have happened if you haven't stared at me maliciously" Yuta says as he looks at Nina with disgust.  
  
Nina makes a puffy face "At least I still have magic!" Nina shouts with frustration.  
  
Yuta becomes silent and says "You don't have to rub it in my face you know?" Yuta looks back  
  
"Yuta... I'm sorry..." Nina apologizes to Yuta   
  
"What would you have done if your the one who lost the ability to use magic huh?" Yuta stares at Nina. A tear drops from Yuta's left eye  
  
Nina says in her mind "I don't know what to do?"  
  
Yuta suddenly cries on Nina's chest "Buu..huu..sniff.."   
  
Nina pats Yuta on the shoulder and realizes that Yuta was taking advantage of her  
  
Nina raises her fist "Yuta..kun?" Nina says as steam comes out of her ears  
  
"Yes?" Yuta looks at Nina  
  
"GO..TO..SLEEP!!!!" Nina punches Yuta  
  
Yuta fell on the bed with the swirly eyes  
  
Nina then goes downstairs leaving Yuta unconcious  
  
Nina sits on the couch  
  
"Nina hows Yuta doing?" Ayu asks  
  
"He's still sleeping" Nina says as she imagines Yuta on the bed with a big lump on his head OR BUKOL  
  
Nina laughs "What's so funny?" Ayu asks with curiosity "Oh..nothing just remembered something" Nina denies  
  
Mom comes out of the kitchen "I called Yuta's parents and they said that Yuta-kun should stay here for awhile until he's well"  
  
Both Nina and Ayu "Owww..ok.." Mom asks "So where could Yuta stay? He can't stay here were all full"   
  
Ayu stands up and says "He could stay at my house for awhile" "Ayu is it ok for you? What about your parents?" Nina asks  
  
"Don't you remember my parents are always gone" Ayu explains "Ok then it's decide Yuta's gonna stay at Ayu's place" Mom says  
  
Doorbell rings  
  
"Who could that be?" Nina goes to the door and opens it  
  
"MK home movement service. Goodmorning mam is Sir.Kirishima,Yuta here?  
  
Nina nods "Ya he's upstairs"  
  
"Ok mam could you just sign this" The delivery guy gives Nina a pen then Nina signs on the form  
  
The delivery guy snaps his fingers then 5 suitcases appears in the leaving room.  
  
The delivery guy nods then heads back to his truck then he drove of.  
  
Nina goes inside the house  
  
"This must be Yuta's things his parents told me that their gonna send his stuff here for awhile" Mom says  
  
Ayu nods. Nina grabs a book and reads.  
  
Yuta comes down the stairs "Yawn.. That was a realy bad dream" Yuta says as he holds his forehead and sits down the coach next to Ayu.  
  
Ayu looks at Yuta's forehead "Waa..what happened to you!" Ayu points at the big lump on Yuta's forehead  
  
"Well in my dream there was this angel staring at me but suddenly it became a monster and it bit me my head then I woke up finding this lump on my head. That was soo weird"  
  
Nina becomes red and embarased "So who's things are these" Yuta points at the suitcases  
  
"Their yours Yuta-san. Your parents told me that you should stay here for awhile until you recover from your illness" Mom says  
  
"Ok am I gonna stay here?" Yuta asks Mom "No.. your gonna stay with Ayu-san" Mom says  
  
"Yuta sweatdropps are you seriouse?" Yuta asks. Mom nods  
  
"well if you don't want to you could stay in the park. There's a realy warm bench their right in the center" Nina says devilishly  
  
Yuta stares at Nina "Fine then, I'll go stay at Ayu's place"  
  
"The only problem is this luggage" Yuta snaps his fingers bot nothing happens "Ohh yeah I can't use magic" Yuta gets dissapointed  
  
"How am I gonna move this" Yuta asks everyone  
  
"Do it manually" Ayu says  
  
"Fine..manual it is then" one by one Yuta carries his luggage over to Ayu's house. It took him 4 hours to move it all.  
  
Nina's House  
  
  
  
"Bye Nina!" Ayu waves goodbye Nina does the same  
  
As Ayu comes near her house she saw the door open  
  
"Huh?" Ayu closes the door  
  
"It has been a long day better take a bath"  
  
Ayu takes a bath. After taking a bath she goes to her room forgetting that Yuta is there resting.  
  
Ayu opens the door her mouth becomes wide open. what she saw Yuta removing his T-shirt revealing his macho side  
  
"Yuta Notices Ayu. They both became silent staring at eachother.....  
  
Yuta then says "Ayu I never noticed that you were....."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
message: So did you like it? the next chapter is coming soon. 


	3. New Innmate

All dried Up  
  
message: elo UM fans! Sorry chapter 3 took so long. Try to guess the pairings in this fiction. hehehe  
  
Chapter 3: New Innmate  
  
In Ayu's Room  
  
Yuta stares at Ayu who's just wearing a towel  
  
"Ayu I never noticed that you were kinda fat..." Yuta pokes Ayu's tummy  
  
Ayu pinches Yuta on the nose  
  
"Ayayayaya!! Oww..that hurts!" Yuta says as he covers his nose  
  
"Thats what you get for teasing me" Ayu pushes Yuta out of her room  
  
"Now go out for awhile I'm gonna change" Ayu pushes Yuta out of the room  
  
Yuta sitting on the couch  
  
Yuta stares at the ceiling "Ahh theres nothing to do...sigh"  
  
Suddenly, Yuta's tummy growls. Yuta twitches "Better get something to eat"  
  
Yuta walks toward the refrigerator but he was stopped by a puppy It's Tama. remember Ayu's pet dog  
  
"Grrrr!!!" Tama growls at Yuta  
  
"Ayu!!! Your dog!! It's gonna bite me!" Yuta panicks with a trembling voice  
  
Ayu rushes to Yuta and calls Tama "Tama! come here girl.." Ayu calls Tama to her  
  
"That's strange Tama is usually nice to my friends" Ayu stares at Yuta seeing a evil aura  
  
Yuta also stares at Ayu and also see's an evil aura then Tama stares evily at Yuta. Yuta sweatdroppes  
  
Tama's thoughts  
  
"You better not steal my beloved Ayu from me. Grrrr!!!"  
  
Tama goes to Yuta and urinates on his shoes  
  
"What the! Why you little!" Yuta restraints himself from grabing Tama  
  
Tama runs to Ayu and whines "Hehehe..sorry Yuta the towel is in the upshelf  
  
"Right.." Yuta says sarcasticly.   
  
Yuta's thoughts  
  
"I better not lose my cool Ayu might tell Nina" Yuta imagines Nina slaps him. Yuta shakes  
  
"Brrr...that's not good" Yuta finds the towel on the shelf but it was not there.  
  
"Ayu it's not here" "Oww..yeah I have the towel" Ayu replies  
  
Yuta sees Ayu wipping the floor with the towel  
  
"Ok I'll just wash my shoes In the sink" Yuta mumbles  
  
Tama sneers  
  
After 1 hour 9 pm In Ayu's room  
  
"Here's your futton" Ayu hands over the futton to Yuta  
  
"Thanks..where am I gonna sleep?" Yuta asks  
  
Ayu points down the floor  
  
"Owww...right there do think I'm gonna sleep on the floor?" Yuta complains  
  
"Ok then, I'll just call Nina and tell her that you were molesting me while I'm wearing my bath towel" Ayu reaches the phone  
  
Yuta suddenly panicks "Come on...anything but that. Ok..ok... I'm gonna sleep on the floor"  
  
Ayu puts down the phone "Ok then, lets sleep"  
  
After 2 hours  
  
"Yuta still cant sleep" Yuta grumbles "Usually I would use my magic to visualize Nina infront of me but now I can't" Yuta mumbles  
  
"Besides this futton is too lumpy to sleep in" Yuta complains more  
  
"Ohh yeah, he bag.." Yuta sneaks quetly to his luggage and gets something inside, a sticker  
  
Yuta reads the label "Disposable transportation magic, hmmm... I know.." Yuta sticks the sticker to Ayu and the other one to him then he counts "1,2,3"  
  
Then they both vanishes then they reapears again but Yuta was on Ayu's bed and Ayu was lying on the futton.  
  
Yuta sneakers "Hehehe... Now I can sleep" Yuta snuggles his pillow then he suspects someting  
  
"Why is this pillow furry?" Yuta looks under the cover then he saw Tama staring at him growling mad!  
  
"Grr.... what have you done to my Ayu" Tama says but all Yuta hears is bark!bark!  
  
"Tama then jumps at Yuta and bites him on the hand  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!" Yuta screams with pain   
  
Ayu wakes up "Ahh Yuta-kun what happened? Why am I here" Ayu gets up and gets Tama away from Yuta and spanks Tama  
  
"Yuta-kun are you alright? Ohh..ahh bite mark. Did Tama did that?" Ayu asks  
  
"Yes!" Yuta trembles  
  
"Well it's not too deap and Tama doesn't have rabis so you'll live eventually.."  
  
"What does that mean!" Yuta yells at Ayu  
  
"Sorry" Ayu apologizes  
  
"Ayu rushes to the C.R. and gets her first aid kit"  
  
Ayu treats Yuta's wound"  
  
"Wow your realy good at this healing stuff Ayu-san" Yuta complements Ayu  
  
"No not at all, Tama bit me a year ago so I already know what to do" Ayu explains  
  
"Ok... If you say so" Yuta stares at Ayu dreamily and says "Beautiful.."  
  
Ayu blushes for a moment "Ohh stop it! I know you like Nina so don't get mushy on me"  
  
Yuta's thoughts "Yep.. I do like Nina but If this continues I may fall for you"   
  
"Ok, finished!" Ayu finishes putting the bandage  
  
"Thanks!" Yuta was pleased  
  
"Good! Now that's finished can I ask you something?" Ayu stares at Yuta  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"What am I doing on the floor" Ayu stares  
  
"Well about that.. well" Yuta panicks  
  
"I'm waiting" Ayu says  
  
"well.. ok you got me I used instant magic!" Yuta feels down and pathetic  
  
"I thought you can't use magic?" Ayu looks confused  
  
"It's instant just like your cup noodles it's instant" Yuta explains to Ayu  
  
"Then get off my bed.."   
  
"Noo..." Yuta refuses   
  
"Tama get Yuta" Ayu orders Tama to bite Yuta  
  
"Ahhh!! ok" Yuta jumps to the floor  
  
They both fell asleep  
  
In the morning   
  
Yuta wakes up earlier than Ayu. He then goes to the kitchen to get some food but he saw Tama again  
  
"Grr...." Tama growls  
  
"Grrrr...." Yuta also gowls. Yuta took something from the cabinet near him it was dog food. He offered some to Tama.  
  
Tama eats it and they surprisingly become friends.  
  
Ayu wakes up finding to see Yuta and Tama playing fetch.  
  
"Ahh... boys will be boys" Ayu says as she gets some cereal  
  
"This is soo fun!" Yuta says as he plays with Tama  
  
message: Did you like it? Hope so? Thanks for the reviews aya and maniac witches! 


	4. Yuta's Big Challenge

All Dried Up  
  
message: This is my 4th installment of all dried up. This fiction is a Yuta-Ayu and a Nina-Tsujiai parings. Hope you like it!!  
  
Chapter 4: Yuta's Big Challenge  
  
At school  
  
"So...How did it go between you and Yuta??"  
"It was fun, kinda...Yuta's a realy funny guy" "Oh yeah yesterday" Ayu whispers everything that happened to Yuta and Tama to Nina "Hehehehehe... Realy? Wow! That is funny!" Nina slightly giggles.  
  
Kaji and Tsujiai goes near to Ayu and Nina  
  
"Yo!" Tsujiai says as always. "Yo!" Kaji does the same  
  
"So do you have anything to do on Saturday?" Kaji asks "Nope..Why do you ask?" Nina says "My parents allowed me to use our private yacht. They say I should invite some friends" Tsujiai says "Wow I a private yacht! Did your parents realy allowed you to use it?  
"Yes" Tsujiai answeres "Could I bring a freind along?"  
"Sure, the more the merrier right?" Tsujiai asks Kaji "Ya..Sure" Kaji wonders who could that person be?  
"Ok now thats settled. Lets meet around 2:00 pm tomorow at my house" Tsujiai says  
  
Both Nina and Ayu nods  
  
Class is over. Ayu's House  
  
"I'm home!" Ayu says as she enters the house Yuta peeks from the kitchen "Good timing Ayu. I have something to show you." Yuta says "What is it?" Ayu asks "Just stay right there on the couch. I'll be right there in a minute" Yuta says "Ok"  
  
Ayu waits for 2 minutes  
  
"Are you ready!?" Yuta shouts from the kitchen Yuta comes out of the kitchen wearing a pink apron and he places a plate on the Ayu's lap  
  
"Wow what is this Yuta? Is this paper weight?"  
Yuta sweatdropps "You don't have to be mean. That is my special Chicken Soup with beef cubes"  
"Beef cubes? Why??"  
"I used beef cubes because were all out of chicken cubes and were all out of everything"  
"We better go shopping then. You want to come?" "Yup!"  
  
In the Grocery store  
  
"Wow!! This place is great!" Yuta quicky runs and looks at the different merchandises in the store Ayu picks the groceries they need  
  
Ayu calls Yuta and gives him a peice of paper "whats this?"  
"This is our grocery list. Just get all the things I wrote in this list then go back here"  
"Ok...but what are you gonna do then?"  
"I'll go get my purse. I left it at home" Ayu leaves the grocery store  
  
Yuta all alone in the grocery store not knowing what to do  
  
"Ayu said that I should get all these things listed on the paper. Hmm..."  
  
Yuta finished getting all the items listed in the list except the last one listed in the list  
  
"Let's see the last thing i should get is. hmmm...10pcs. apples" Yuta sweatdropps  
  
Yuta goes to the fruit corner and finds the apples  
  
"I can't do this. Do Ayu realy need apples?"  
  
Yuta reaches to the apple and when he touches it he screamed "Ayayayayaya!!!"  
He throws the apple in the air and it lands on his basket  
  
"9 more to go" Yuta reaches again and he says to himself over and over and over "I will not freak out I will not freak out"  
Yuta gets delusional  
  
Yuta's Imagination  
  
Yuta in a pitch black place.Apple men marching towards him holding pitch forks. "Ahhhhh!!!!!No!! Stop it plss!!"  
Yuta screams in the grocery store. Yuta snaps out of his transe. He found 10 apples in his basket. "Wow I realy did it?" Yuta happily says "Yeah you realy did it? But why did I have to put the apples in the basket?" Ayu says "How did you get here?"  
"Well... I heard you scream a while ago I got a little worried I thought something bad happend to you?"  
"Sorry I made you worry so much? Hehehe.."  
"Oh its nothing. Lets get our grocery shall we?"  
"OK!"  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
HI guys! It took me a long time to update my stories hehehehe I hope I did not let you wait for a long time.  
sadly my other fiction entitled ONICHAN got erased .. Boohuu!! But do no worry I will put it again on the list nyahahah!! 


	5. A Cheerful Moment

All Dried Up  
  
Chapter 5 "A Cheerful Moment"  
  
Message: Hi readers! Its been a long time since I updated my fictions hehehe.....Well hope you enjoy this chapter. It's quite long.  
  
ayu's house  
  
Ring!Ring! The telephone rings  
  
Yuta picks up the phone  
  
"Hello! Who's calling? Oh hi Nina what's your problem? Ayu? Well She's around...Want to speak to her? Ok just hang on for a while.  
Ayu! Ayu! Nina's on the phone!" Yuta calls Ayu  
Hai! Coming! ayu walks to the phone  
Hi Nina! How are you? A trip? Where? To Tsujiai's house? Hmm. Ok I'll be there in a jiffy! What! Bring Yuta!? Ok... Bye! Ayu confused  
Ayu hangs up the Phone  
  
So... What does that brat wants? Yuta asks  
She said that we should go to Tsujiai's house and bring some swimsuits and towels and she said to bring you along.  
What? She did? Why? Yuta scratches his head  
How the heck should I know? Just pack your things now.  
Ok!  
  
Tsujiai's House  
  
Ohh..Your parents went on a business trip. That's why Nina says  
Yeah, They allowed me to take the yacht and take it to sea.WOW Tsujiai's rich  
Well.. I never imagined your family has a yacht. Where do you keep it? Nina asks  
It's at our beach house.  
I never saw a yacht when we went there? Asks Nina  
Ahh..Thats because my cousin borrowed it when we went there. He just returned it just awhile ago. Tsujiai explains  
Hmmm get it.  
  
Ding!dong! Doorbell rings  
  
Who could be that?  
ahh..that might be Ayu. I invited her to come along.  
Thats good, Kaji's going too you know? Tsujiai looks at Nina and smiles  
Oh stop looking at melike that! Nina looks away  
Hehehe..Tsujiai laughs  
Better go answer the door then. Tsujiai walks to the door and welcomes Ayu  
  
At the front door  
  
Hi Ayu! Who's your friend? Tsujai greets  
Tsujiai meet Yuta. Yuta meet Tsujiai.  
They both greet eachother  
  
AYU! Nina shouts from the back  
Yuta instantly looks at Nina and waves at her. Tsujiai waved too. The two of them both look at each other and tension was building up.  
  
Hello Yuta! How you doing? I'm fine thank you. Tsujiai meet my childhood friend Yuta.  
Yes, nice meeting you. Tsujiai offers a handshake to Yuta  
Likewise Yuta shakes Tsujiai's hand  
Now that's all finished lets get inside the house! Nina cheerfully says  
Both of them nods  
  
Tsujiai's Thoughts  
  
Who's this? A childhood friend? A competition, I see? This could get ugly.  
  
Yuta's Thoughts  
  
Darn. I thought I could get a time alone with Nina. I thought wrong. Better be friendly  
  
Yuta and Tsujiai look at each other. Tension is rising. They're gripping their hands tightly but they barely notice it  
  
Ayu's thoughts  
What's going on with those two? Ayu sweatdrops  
  
The tension was broken when Kaji arrives  
  
Hi Kaji! Hello Ayu, Nina. Umm...What's going on between those two.  
Tsujiai and Yuta was surrounded by black aura. Their hands are still intact  
  
Tsujiai? Tsujiai? Tsujiai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What!!!!! Oh? Sorry Nina. Hehehehe.  
Lets go then! Tsujiai shouts  
YEAH!! everybody shouts  
  
Message: How'd you like the new but very short chapter? Well hope you understand why Yuta and Tsujiai have serious relation problems. Hehehe... 


	6. Rock my Yacht!

1All Dried Up

Message: Hello everybody! I am back! It's been a long time since I updated this fiction. Well hope I didn't bore u very much. Here is the next chapter of All Dried Up.

Chapter 6 "Rock my Yacht!"

The gang is now sailing smoothly on Tsujiai's Yacht. Tension is starting to build up between the two lovers.

Nina comes out of the cabin below the yacht. and walks slowly "Ayu... where are you(Blurrp) ahh... I don't feel right.. Ayu..." Nina runs towards the edge of the yacht and barfs. (Barf effects. Just imagine it. Its hard to describe).

Tsujiai comes out of the Main Deck and she see's Nina. "Nina are you alright?" Tsujiai lifts Nina "Nina, are you feeling well?" Yuta appears from the Main Deck and quickly hides "What is he doing to Nina? She looks pale. Why? Maybe because Tsujiai... NO, it couldn't be. Gr... I should teach him a lesson" Yuta rocks the yacht. "Lets see you go overboard Tsujiai. Hahahaha!"

The boat rocks left and right. Tsujiai lost his balance and falls on Nina. His lips met hers

Tsujiai looks surprised and awed on the other hand Nina still looks sick. "Imhnm canmmj hmmmnff (I am gonna barf) Nina barfs into Tsujiai's mouth while they where kissing.

"OWWWW! Dang!" Yuta shouts aloud. Ayu lifts Nina while Kaji lifts Tsujiai. "Nina are you alright?" Ayu asks Nina. "Tsujiai! Tsujiai! Wake up! Owww! You stink!" Kaji carries the fainted Tsujiai.

"I think I better sleep for awhile." Yuta says to himself.

Message: Hello readers! I am sorry for the super short chapter. I still need time to condition myself in writing again. Hope you all like this short chapter.


End file.
